The Modern Day Priestess
by xDistortedxLunarxRainbowx
Summary: One day, while studying alone in the reference room of a local library, Li encounters an ancient Chinese book entitled "The Universe of the Four Gods". As she reads it, Li finds herself transported into the book by a mysterious red light and into China!
1. Prologue

(Prologue)

I walked the halls of Seiryuu High alone. It was filled with large groups of teens gossiping and chattering. They gave me disgusted looks as I walked past them.

"She's such a delinquent." A girl whispered to her friend.

"Yea, she's always getting into gang fights with rival schools. What's her deal?" Her friend whispered to the girl.

I simply ignored them. I got used to it. They were right. I'm a delinquent. Guys from other schools always fought with me. I don't why though. I always end up coming to school with bruises and scratches on my body, but the guys I fight with end up going to the hospital. They think I'm some defenseless girl. Apparently they're wrong. I'm of Chinese descent. I learned ancient Chinese martial arts when I was a young girl. Maybe that's why they pick fights with me. I'm not Japanese. I'm Chinese and I have tanner skin than they do. I say they are a bunch of punks. Doesn't matter though, I've been alone since I started high school here in Japan. My parents were killed a year ago. I moved here to Japan because I knew the language, plus I thought I would've fit in. I guess not. Since I have no friends, I study a whole lot. I am the top student of this school. I get the best grades and have the highest IQ. This school loves that I'm enrolled here. So, I could less about my social life. As long I have a good education.

After school, I decided to study for an upcoming exam, so I walked to a local library I always studied at. As I walked inside, the whole library was crowded with people. I didn't feel very comfortable, so I snuck upstairs to the reference room and quietly shut the door. I gently sat down on the hard tiled floor. I sighed as I sat in the darkness. I glanced up when a certain red book caught my attention. I quickly grabbed it off the shelf and stared at it. It was in Chinese; my native language. I was very fluent in it.

"The Book of the Four Gods?" I read out loud.

"Hm, sounds interesting."

I curiously opened it and stared at the first page. As I began reading, a bright red light engulfed my entire body. I found myself floating, surrounded by a huge red phoenix bird. Its cry echoed throughout the abyss. I gazed at it at awe. My heart raced as a smile crept onto my lips. I closed my eyes as I let my body lead me to where it was needed.


	2. An Ancient Era

Chapter 1

An Ancient Era

As I opened my dark brown eyes, I noticed I was lying on the ground. It was covered with dirt and rocks. I glanced up as my vision cleared and noticed I was in the forest surround by trees with the sun shining through it.

"Where am I?" I quietly asked myself.

I quietly walked around, until I found a house. I started to walk in, until a hand grabbed my mouth and another hand grab my arm and twisted it behind my back. I cried out in pain as the culprit pulled me behind a huge group of trees. Tears filled my eyes as I looked up. I saw a guy with fire red hair and dark brown eyes. He picked me up and carried me in his arms, after knocking me out.

I soon woke up. My hands and feet were tied with rope. I struggled a bit to try to break free, but I couldn't. The rope was tied too tight. I cried out, but my sounds were muffled due to the duct tape around my mouth. Tears trickled down my cheeks again. Why was this happening to me? Where was I in the first place? Was I going to be killed here in a foreign place? All these thoughts ran through my head. That is, until the same guy who kidnapped me came in. He stared at me as he chuckled.

"You're a good looking one, aren't you?" He told me.

Was he going to rape me?

"Don't worry. I'm not here to harm you. I'm the type of guy who doesn't harm girls. I think they're icky and too complicated."

Was this guy gay?

He noticed me staring at him with a funny look. He tore the tape off my mouth. I screamed.

"Watch it! I'm a girl remember? Couldn't you have gently pulled it off! Dang! These lips were supposed to stay on my face!" I yelled at him angrily.

"Yea, yea whatever. It seemed as if you got somethin' to say, so I tore it off.

"Yea, I got somethin' to say. Are you gay?"

I saw a vein throb in his head as he balled up his fists. Next thing I knew, he smacked me on top of my head.

"No I'm not gay! Why would you even ask me that?"

"Well, you're the one that said you didn't like girls, that they were icky and too complicated. So, I figured you must've swung the other way around."

"Well, no. It's just that I haven't found that right girl for me. Plus I lived with big strong women and a weak father all my life. I think I got enough of them."

"What type of girls are you interested in or would be interested in?"

"A woman with a hot body, cute face, has a bit of a tough side to her. Yea know. She has to need me. She needs to be strong too, someone who can kick ass."

I laughed.

"What's so funny?" He angrily asked me.

"Nothing, that sounds like somebody I know.

"Anyways, I hope you find that girl." I told him.

"Excuse me, woman."

He gave me a smirk.

"Heh."

"I'm Shun'u Kou , by the way."

"Call me Li Mee."

"I need you to work with me. We have a boss who stole the true boss's position. He's threatening everyone with an iron fan weapon he carries."

"A fan?" I asked him confused.

"Ya, it's a weapon passed down from our deceased leader. Every leader of the Mount Reikaku Bandits gets that fan."

"Why a fan?"

"It's no ordinary fan. It has a special ability to it."

"What is that?"

"It shoots out flames."

"WOW!"

"That sounds freakin' bad ass!" I yelled at him excitedly.

"Alright, I'll help you, but on one condition."

"What?" He asked.

"You show me the true power of that fan." I smiled at him.

"Deal toots."

Kou untied me and lifted me up into his arms.

He jumped into the trees and leapt from one branch of each tree. He was like a ninja. As we got back to the place I saw once I first got here, we hid inside the bushes.

"Now, you know the plan?" Kou asked.

I nodded my head.

"I only explained it once, are you sure?"

"Yea, I'm a very fast learner."

Kou grabbed my wrist and held it tightly behind me. He covered my mouth with his hand. He pushed me forward into the house. As we walked around, I noticed a huge group of guys socializing in one room drinking alcohol and laughing. Then I got pushed down onto the floor. I looked up to see a fat ugly guy wearing royal armor. I felt my eye twitch. I was supposed to seduce that? Come on! At least could've he been better looking? This is ridiculous.

"Hehehehe, so this is the girl you were talking about? She is beautiful. I'll take her off your hands." He laughed.

For some reason his laughter sent a cold shiver down my spine. I didn't like the look in his eye. He got up off his chair and walked towards me. I looked back at Kou. He winked at me and walked away. For the first time, I was actually afraid. The fat guy grabbed my chin tightly and forced me to look him in the eyes. I sighed in my head.

"Let's have a little fun." He whispered to me seductively.

I shivered again slightly. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled me close to him. I felt his lips suck my neck. I groaned in disgust, but he mistook it as a moan of pleasure. I saw the fan strapped to his back.

"Score!" I yelled inside my head.

As I grabbed the fan's handle, I was pushed down onto the floor roughly. This guy started groping me all over my body while he sucked my neck harder. His hands went up my skirt and grabbed my underwear.

"Woah! There big boy." I thought.

"Man, he just skips right to the point doesn't he?"

I quickly grabbed the fan and hid it behind me. I looked up to see Kou standing outside the door. I winked at him as I threw him the fan. He caught it and winked at me. His lips parted and formed the words "Thanks toots. Now find a way to get him off you." I smirked as I nodded happily. Finally, I get to kick some ass. I pressed both of my feet against his chest and kicked him of me. I back flipped up and stood on my feet.

"Playing hard to get eh?"

"You have no idea fat ass."

The guy threw a punch at me with his left, so I dodged to the right. Then He threw a punch with his right, so I dodged to the left. He did this numerous times, each time getting faster and faster. Each time I dodged. I jumped up and twirl kicked his face. I grabbed his arms and threw him over my body and onto the ground on the other side. I sighed in relief when he fell into unconsciousness. I wiped down my skirt and stared up at Kou. He looked at me; jaws dropped and eyes widened. I giggled slightly to his surprised face.

"Where did you learn those moves?" He asked.

"I was taught ancient Chinese martial arts when I was younger. Surprised?"

He nodded his head. He continued to stare at me. I heard him mumbling.

"Hot body, cute face, has a tough side and can kick some ass."

"Is there something you want to say?" I asked him smiling.

"Um, no not really." He replied kinda nervously.

I laughed, until I was grabbed tightly by the ankle. I glanced down to see that fat guy.

"I thought I knocked you out!"

He pulled me up and threw me against the wall. I gasped as small amounts of blood trickled down my lips. I glared up at the guy. He walked towards me, holding a sharp dagger in his left hand.

"You're going to pay for your little scene earlier you slut."

He ran towards me at a fast pace.

"Kou!" I yelled for help.

"Li!" He yelled after me.

I closed my eyes tightly, but when nothing happened, I opened my eyes back to see I was protected by the same bright red light that brought me to this other dimension. The fat guy was pushed back roughly against the far opposite wall. He was now knocked out officially. I saw that Kou stared at me with shocked eyes again.

"Y...you can't be." He mumbled.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him curiously.

"That bright red light! You must be the Priestess of Suzaku."

My eyes widened.

"I'm the what now?"

The red light faded away. Kou ran towards me and helped me up.

"There was a legend that was told; a priestess from another world will come here traveling by a bright red light. The light of Suzaku."

"You're from another world aren't you? Your clothing tells me so."

"Now that I think about, yea, I did came here from another universe. I was engulfed by a bright red light. Then a huge red phoenix bird wrapped around me as I traveled time." I explained.

"Then, you are the Priestess of Suzaku!"

Kou then bowed to me.

"Priestess, I am Shun'u Kou, also known as Tasuki of the Suzaku seven. I am one of your celestrial warriors who protects you."

He showed me his red Chinese symbol that was tattooed on his on his hand.

"I was born under the star of wings."

"Me, the Priestess of Suzaku?"

"What exactly does this so called priestess do?"

"I'm not necessarily sure, but if we go to the emperor of Konan, he will be able to answer your question." Kou told me.

I nodded.

"Now you're asking me to travel with you?" I teased.

"I thought you hated women."

"Please, I still do. To be honest, I think I hate you more now. Even if you do have a hot body, cute face and kick ass."

"Aww I thought that was the type of girl you loved?" I teased him again.

"Exactly, this is why I hate you even more! You're the perfect type of woman for me! It makes me hate you, even more than I did before. No way will I have developed feelings for a woman!" He yelled at me.

I laughed at him.

As we walked out of the house, a tall man with spiky blue hair stopped us. I and Tasuki turned around.

"Koji?" Tasuki asked.

"Who's gonna be our new boss, boss?" He asked.

"Damn, I'm sorry guys, but I'm a celestrial warrior. I have a duty as one to protect her."

"I'm making you, Koji, the new boss of The Reikaku Bandits."

"Treat em well Koji."

"I'll do my best Genrou."

I saw that the both of them started crying. I smiled and patted their back; comforting them.

"Don't worry Koji; Genrou will be back before you even start to miss him. I promise. He'll be unharmed and alive, the next time you see him and I never go back on my word."

"Thanks toots." He told me.

"That's a nice girl you got there Genrou. She's a keeper."

I laughed as Tasuki's face started to turn red as his hair.

"Damn it! She ain't my girl!"

We all laughed at him. I thought of an idea. I smirked as I pulled him closer to me. I planted a passionate kiss on his lips. I parted from him and walked away.

"Damn it! What was that for?"

"Thank You kiss."

"Damn it! Now they're gonna think the wrong thing!"

"If you didn't want me to kiss you, you could've just pushed me off." I laughed.

"A...damn it!"

He chased after me angrily. I started running from him, still laughing. This was the first time for years, since I felt happy and wanted. I believe I won't mind staying here, inside this book. As long as I have friends like Tasuki here with me.


End file.
